The Library
by The Mandyfish
Summary: What may have happened after Alec and Magnus get together. Oneshot. Slashiness of a small degree. Read and Review.


**The Library**

**_A/N: This is my first fanfic that I wrote ever...I just hadn't gotten around to posting it until now, because apparently Mortal Instruments are cool now. -.- As it is, I haven't read the books in ages so I can't even properly place my own story in the story line. If I remember correctly, this is simply my version of what happens the night after Alec kisses Magnus. Eh. Read and Review you lot. Enjoy. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: They're not mine. _**

* * *

><p>Alec and Magnus snuck into the library of the Institute like two giddy teenagers. They sank into one of the low, big armchairs, hidden from view into each others arms. Alec could feel Magnus's breath on his cheek, he turned around and pressed his lips to his friends, for almost the tenth time since he had first kissed him in the middle of the hall in front of all those people. They were still as soft as they had been then, but he was hoping, maybe, now that they were in seclusion, maybe he would finally be able to have a taste of what had been teasing him since he had met him.<br>_"Alec,"_whispered Magnus, _"I love you."_ Alec smiled, as his heart swelled, _"I love you too Magnus, I really do."_ He went to press his lips to Magnus's again, but stopped a moment before they touched.  
>Magnus's lips had almost parted in expectation, but when he felt no pressure, he said softly,<em>"What? Did I do something wrong?"<em> Alec shook his head, _"No, never."_He brushed Magnus's face with his fingers, leaving them to linger near his mouth. Magnus's lips parted, probably to say something, when Alec pressed his mouth to Magnus's once again. It was like a fire was burning inside of him, he could feel it. He felt Magnus's tongue against his own, and his heart leapt with joy. He broke off the kiss only to start it again more and more passionately. He could feel Magnus sliding his hands through his hair, groping him almost. One of his hands was on Magnus's face, the other was around his waist. He placed them both on his face, and he tilted his own head to the side, in an attempt to get closer, to crush his lips against his boyfriends even more. It felt so natural, but at the same time, like a drug that one had not used for a long time. Such a long time, so that the effect it had was even greater than if it were used daily.  
>It was an overwhelming feeling, Alec didn't want to stop, but he knew he would have to soon. He kept putting it off, and putting it off. He decided to let Magnus break off the kiss but it soon became apparent that that was not going to happen. He broke away but his lips still parted for more. Magnus leaned forward to kiss him again, but he realised what Alec was doing. He satisfied himself by letting his hands explore Alec's chest, tracing the lines of it beneath his shirt. Alec let him, it felt good. He didn't even object when Magnus lifted his shirt and slid his hands underneath it. His touch was electrifying, and as his hands slid back down towards his stomach Alec moaned. He knew Magnus would never do what he wanted, at least not tonight.<br>Magnus looked at him, his hands resting on his belt buckle. _"Is that out of pleasure, or rather something you know we both want but can't have tonight."_ Alec looked at him without speaking, he let his hands wander over Magnus's face, down towards his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. He slid his hands over Magnus's bare chest and heard him give a slight intake of breath, before closing his eyes and letting Alec explore his body. Alec felt like he was in a dream, one of his dreams that involved Jace, but without Jace. He looked at Magnus with his eyes closed, and wondered why he'd not liked him sooner. His fingers traced the muscle lines of his chest slowly towards his stomach, then lower again. Magnus opened his eyes, to see how far Alec was willing to go before he stopped him. Alec's fingers lingered near Magnus's zip, before going into his inner thigh.  
>Magnus studied his face, <em>"What are you thinking?"<em>  
>Alec shrugged moving his hand around Magnus's thigh, <em>"Is that your phone "<em> Magnus chuckled, _"Hmm, you really are desperate for an excuse, can't say I blame you though."_His hands trailed down Alec's torso and lingered near his belt buckle, _"I for one, can't think of anything I'd rather do than get inside your pants."_Alec smiled, he was slowly getting bolder, he could feel Magnus's hand in his crotch, around his thighs, just above his belt buckle, never quite where he wanted that lovely hand to go. Magnus knew it as well, he was teasing him, he enjoyed making Alec breathe faster, making him more affectionate.  
>Alec moved his hand so it lay on Magnus's crotch, <em>"I want to see."<em>  
>Magnus looked at him, Alec could see longing in those beautiful brown eyes, but he also saw the wisdom, <em>"Alec, you know we can't, not yet. It's only three weeks, then you are free to roam my body as you please."<em> Alec looked down, he had lost track of where Magnus's hand was, he had mirrored Alec's own hand. Seeing where it was combined with the deep pang of longing, Alec turned away.  
>Magnus put his other hand on Alec's face and turned it back towards him, <em>"Don't look away Alec, I know what you want, but if we do that tonight and your parents find out, they'll break us up."<em>Alec looked at his eyes, there was the same longing in them that he felt.  
>Magnus's lip was shaking, <em>"Please, just kiss me before I do something I know I'm going to regret."<em>Alec looked down again, he was aroused, he had been since he had started kissing Magnus.  
>He moved his hands to the zip of his boyfriends pants, and unzipped it, <em>"What they don't know, won't hurt us,"<em> he said, undoing the button with one hand and then sliding his hand in. Magnus gave a small moan of pleasure as Alec explored, his hand moving slowly from his inner thigh to the inside of his underwear. Alec could feel his blood racing, and he knew Magnus would feel the same. He slid his hand out and put it on his chest, before kissing him slowly, drawing out every movement. Until now Alec had been the dominant figure, Magnus moved so he was slightly above Alec. His hands trembled as he undid Alec's belt buckle, and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Alec fought to control his breathing as Magnus slid his hand beneath his underwear. He felt himself becoming even more aroused, he wanted more.  
>He closed his eyes and whispered, <em>"Magnus, kiss me, please."<em>He was glad of the darkness of the library, because he was sure Magnus was smiling as he pressed their lips together. His hand was still in his crotch, he wanted to feel Magnus's soft lips there. He wanted it so badly, _"Not my mouth, don't kiss my mouth."_  
>Magnus smiled as he moved his head away, <em>"It feels good, doesn't it, better than on your own, much better."<em> Alec moved slightly, he looped his fingers over both his jeans and his underwear pulling them down, exposing himself to Magnus's critical, but loving gaze. He stretched back and closed his eyes as Magnus lowered his head. He laid it on Alec's stomach, listening to his breathing. He kissed his stomach, then slowly went lower from that point until Alec felt his soft lips touch his crotch. He moaned softly with pleasure, and Magnus went to continue but stopped suddenly. Quick as a flash, he pulled Alec's pants up, did them up and quickly did his own as the door to the library opened. The yellow light flooded the small area that was opened and Alec and Magnus sunk lower into their armchair. Magnus put his arms around Alec, pulling him close, he whispered, _"Lean on me, look like we fell asleep."_Alec leaned back on Magnus's chest and closed his eyes as the library light was switched on, exposing the two boys, lying on the armchair. Alec opened one eye sleepily, it was Jace, and Clary, they were looking and deciding if the two lovers were asleep enough to not dob a quick make-out session. They must have decided that they weren't because out of the corner of his eye, Alec could see them against the far wall pressing against each other. He turned his head slightly and Magnus whispered to him, _"Seeing as we're here, why don't we fall asleep, it's late enough, and we won't be allowed to sleep together otherwise."_ Alec nodded slowly, _"Yeah, That's a good idea, I love you."_  
>Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on the cheek while putting his arms around him, <em>"I love you too."<em> Alec snuggled into Magnus's embrace, finding a comfortable position. He vaguely heard Jace and Clary leave but it didn't bother him, he fell asleep in Magnus's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you all think? In hindsight I should've re-read the books before posting this so I know its in character...Or posted it when I wrote it -.-<strong>_


End file.
